


No More Secrets

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Jace wakes from one nightmare to another.





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

_“I love you, Jace, you know that.” Sebastian whispers in his ear._

_Jace averts his eyes, but doesn’t move away. “You killed my little brother.”_

_“Oh! Not this shit again!” Sebastian yells, throwing his hands in the air, his eyes turning black. “He wasn’t your brother! You had no family! I was your family. I WAS YOUR FAMILY!”_

_Sebastian was in Jace’s face now, his eyes black, his face in a fury, spit dripping out as he yells._

_“You were my family. And you killed me.”_

_Suddenly he’s tenderer, his eyes no longer black as his hand reaches into Jace’s heart. “I loved you. That was real.”_

_Jace looks up as Sebastian squeezes his heart harder and harder, making it difficult to breathe, almost impossibly so. “I- I’m sorry. I- I- Sebastian!”_

_Jace’s hands come up to Sebastian’s arms, but it’s useless as he’s choked from his heart, as the pain increases. His heart is wildly pounding and he’s sweating. He has to tell him he has to. But he can’t, his hand is around his heart like a noose. He can’t get free. He’s trapped. And he can’t breathe._

_“Please.” Jace tries again, hardly able to talk now._

_Sebastian shakes his head, his grip on Jace’s heart tightening even more as his eyes turn black again. “I’m dead, darling, there’s nothing you can do now.”_

_Jace looks up as his heart begins to crush under the strain. “I did love you. I did. But you didn’t love me.”_

_Sebastian looks confused and then Jace has a knife and he’s slamming it into Sebastian. Stabbing him is like slicing through butter, it’s so easy and satisfying as Jace watches Sebastian fall. Then Jace is falling too. His heart, shattered as he lays there staring into Sebastian’s black eyes._

_“There…” Sebastian says, his bloody hand in Jace’s hair. “Now we’re even, lover.”_

**~ <>~**

“NO! No! No!” Jace screams as he tries to breathe, his throat feeling like its being choked. He thrashes around in his bed, a pair of hands quickly retreating as Jace grabs onto the bed frame, choking and coughing as he attempts to breathe.

“It’s- It’s okay.” A voice says. “You’re safe. You’re okay, Jace. You’re safe.”

Jace looks up sharply, his sweaty hair falling in his eyes as he takes in the sigh of his roommate, Abner. He stands a little ways away looking scared and worried. Right, Jace isn’t there. He’s here. He’s in college in a dorm with a roommate. He’s- He’s not. Seb- Jonathan is dead. He killed him. It’s over. It’s over.

“Sorry.” Jace croaks out after what feels like an eternity.

“It’s okay.” Abner says sincerely. “Are you okay? Is there- Is there any- Can I help?”

It comes out all wrong and Abner internally cringes, but he’s saved by the wailing of a phone on Jace’s desk. Jace quickly gets up and answers it swiftly, pushing back his hair as he does so.

“What?” Jace says through the phone, surprised and angry, then confused. “He did what?”

A pause.

“No. No, I’ll be right there.”

He hands up, and quickly searches and puts on some clean clothes. Abner avoids his eyes as he does so. And before he can say anything else, Jace is gone. Abner watches the door slam shut then walks over to his bed sitting down. He feels completely useless, but more than that, he hopes that Jace will really be okay.

~<>~

“You didn’t even come to his funeral.” Alec says angrily to his father as Jace runs in to the room. Izzy and Clary are standing off to the side, almost too scared or unsure to do anything. Jace isn’t really sure what to do either.

“I was grieving.” Robert says slowly, like he’s trying not to spook a horse.

“We all were!” Alec yells, and Izzy flinches.

“Alec, I’m your father. You’ll always be my son, but I am not the perfect man that you or Isabelle,” he looks to her, “or Jace,” then to Jace, “think I am. I make mistakes and I am sorry.”

“Are you still seeing her?” Isabelle asks suddenly.

Robert doesn’t say anything as a new voice speaks up, “Are you?”

It’s Maryse Lightwood, she walks in, her voice sharp.

Robert’s demeanour changes as he looks to her and says coldly. “You know what it will look like if we get a divorce.”

Maryse, still looking at her husband addresses her children and Clary. “Leave us. Please.”

“Mom.” Isabelle tries.

“Now, Isabelle.”

She doesn’t argue as she leaves the room, Clary by her side the whole time. Jace inches toward the door, but doesn’t leave yet as Alec stares at his mother.

“Mom? I can stay.” Alec says strongly.

“No, thank you, Alec, but your father and I have some issues to discuss.” Maryse declines. She then looks to Alec and tries to smile. “Please, go check on Isabelle.”

It’s at those words that Alec finally uproots his feet from the floor and walks to the door. Silently Jace is by his side as they leave. Loud voices are heard as the doors to the room are shut loudly. Then it’s only silence.

~<>~

“Clary’s staying with her for the night, she’ll be fine.” Alec says, a few hours later to his parabatai as they lean against the Institute walls.

“Yeah.” Jace agrees. “I- I should get back.”

“Jace. I felt that.”

Jace stops. He knows what Alec is talking about but he doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to even think about it, to remember.

“It’s nothing, Alec.”

“Jace, I’m here. No more secrets, remember?”

Jace curses silently as he turns to face Alec. “Okay. I’ve been have nightmares of Sebastian- Jonathan.”

Alec’s face is only of concern as he says, “But they’ve been getting worse, haven’t they?”

“I’ll be fine, Alec.”

“I know. But it’s okay to express emotion. To feel, Jace, it’s okay to feel things. You- You knew him on a different level than the rest of us. No one blames you, but if you ever need…. Anything, I’m here.”


End file.
